Draco's rival
by human bludger
Summary: Draco meets a girl who is exactly like him, only possibly better at everything. How will he react. How will his friends react.
1. Meeting new faces

Disclaimer: I'm not JK. I made up some of the names and the story and that about it

A/N I don't have me books with me, so if spelled anything wrong, just tell me and I promise I'll fix it. Well I promise if I remember I'll fix it

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room with his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle. They had just been dismissed from the opening feast of their fifth year.

"Did you see that Umbridge woman interrupt Dumbledore?" Draco asked "That was brilliant. About time someone put him in his place"

"I loved this summer" grunted Goyle

"I know finally everyone is beginning to see what a nutter Dumbledore and Potter are" Draco said with his trademark smirk

"You always said so Malfoy, and now the rest of the world is beginning to come round" remarked Crabbe

"Took them long enough. But my father says these things always take time"

"I wonder what Defense Against the Dark Arts will be like with that toad teaching us" asked Crabbe

"Father says the ministry is petrified that we are all going to form an army with Dumbledore and try to take over the ministry"

"They actually think we are going to join forces with that giant mudblood lover. And people say I'm thick" said Goyle

"And people wonder why it was so easy for the Dark Lord to take over last time. With everyone so convinced he will never comeback, it will be loads easier this time"

"I just can't wait until tomorrow in lessons" started Goyle

"Goyle are you sick, you never look forward to lessons" Draco asked looking shocked

"I can't wait for Snape to take the piss out of Potter. It is always such a good welcome back treat"

"HA. I couldn't agree more with you" snarled Malfoy

The three sat around the common room talking with various people until they decided they probably should get some sleep.

The next morning Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall. Draco looked over his schedule as he ate dry toast

"Good news mates, double potions after lunch"

After a few extremely boring lessons Draco was ready to see some Gryffindors get their heads ripped off. He grabbed a quick lunch and set off for the dungeons on his way his heart leapt. As he was walking down the corridor he saw a few Ravenclaws trying to bully a dark haired Slytherin girl. Draco watched intently as the Slytherin wasted no time hexing all five Ravenclaws and disappearing before Filtch or any other teacher could take away points or give her detention. Draco decided that night he was going to congratulate his new favorite hexer and congratulate her on her amazing hexing ability. His mood was only lifted more when Professor Snape gave Potter a zero for the day. Draco returned to the common room feeling happier than he felt all summer, even his alarmingly large amount of homework could not damper his mood. He set his book bag in his favorite chair. He then told Goyle not to let anyone sit in it until he got back. Draco didn't know exactly what his mystery hexer looked like so he just walked around the common room glancing at every girl he saw with dark hair. It only took him about five minutes to find her she was sitting in an easy chair hidden in the shadows. She was reading a book called "Get your enemy before he gets you". Draco cleared his throat hoping she would look up from her book. With out taking her eyes from her book she asked "yes"

"Umm" Draco was for one of the first times in his life lost for words "mind if I join you?"

She nodded without looking up from her book. Draco sat down in a chair across from her. He leaned back and stated to examine her. She either didn't notice or didn't care

"So… good book" he asked trying to make conversation

She simply nodded. Draco looked at the ceiling in defeat. He absentmindedly started to whistle

The girl slowly put down her book and gazed at Draco, who was still looking at the ceiling

"What is it you really want Malfoy" she asked not taking her eyes off him

Draco snapped his head down once she had started talking "You know my name" he asked almost in disbelief

"Well of course I do. Someone would have to be pretty thick not to" She started to examine his facial expression. Draco had gone speechless. He was somehow struck by her beauty. She had long thick dark hair, skin almost as fair as Draco's, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"I take it you have no clue who I am" she said with not a shred of disappointment in her voice

"I… uh… well technically" he stuttered

"I am Abigail… Abigail Herrick"

"Nice to meet you Abigail"

" Now what exactly did you come over here for"

"Oh, I saw you hex all of those Ravenclaws today right after lunch. I thought it was brilliant"

"And…"

"And I dunno. I didn't know who you were so I decided to come introduce myself and invite you to sit with me and my friends tomorrow"

"Well Malfoy"

"Call me Draco"

"Fine Draco. Let's get a few things straight. If that piggish girl who always follows you around gives me one shred of grief for talking to you, I will hex her into next week. Two don't you think that because you are a year ahead of me that you can boss me around. And three I am not just another girl you can snog for a week then throw to the side. Are we clear?"

"Look about Pansy if she gives you any shite just tell her off. She tries to tell Crabbe and Goyle that they take too much of my time that I should be spending with her. And the rest of the stuff, whatever. But let me tell you that you can't try and boss me around either, I have a lot of connections and I could make life hard for you"

Abigail leaned so close to Draco that her nose was mere centimeters from his "I am warning you, I am dangerous. No one else will sit by me because they think I am too volatile. So don't say I didn't warn you"

Draco could feel a shiver go down his spine as her subtly minty breath crept across his face "So we are clear then"

Abigail leaned back in her chair and looked him over once more. "Alright then breakfast tomorrow. But you better warn you pig shaped shadow"

Draco also leaned back in his chair "I'll warn her" Draco slowly got up from his chair "Enjoy your book" he said as he walked back to Crabbe and Goyle

Abigail watched him walk then went back to reading her book. Draco sat down in his chair and stared off into space

"Malfoy are you alright" asked Crabbe "You look pale"

"I'm fine" Malfoy snapped "Listen I have a mission for you and Goyle. I want you to find out as much as you can about Abigail Herrick. She is a fourth year"

"Why"

"Don't ask why. Just do as I say or I won't let you copy Pansy's homework"

"I'm sorry Malfoy I didn't mean it"

"Well get going. I want to know by tonight"

Crabbe jumped up from his chair and started walking around the common room talking to everyone. Almost as soon as he got up Pansy Parkinson had taken his seat

"Hello Dracie" she said in her seductive voice

"Did you finish the History of Magic Essay?"

She nodded and handed it over to Draco who copied it down changing a few sentences. Draco handed it back, then took out his potions book and started on his essay for Professor Snape. He had been working on his essay for about twenty minutes until he realized that Pansy had been watching him the entire time.

"What the bloody hell are you doing" he demanded

"Watching you" she simply replied

"Why"

"Because you are so handsome"

"No shit. Oh No Look at the time I am exhausted. Best be off to bed" Draco jumped up from his chair jammed all of his books in his bag and practically ran up the stairs. He slowly put on his pajamas and lay down in his bed. About twenty minutes later Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Draco sat up immediately in his bed "Well what did you find out"

Crabbe started "She is unusually gifted at hexing. She came to school knowing more hexes that your common sixth year. She also seems to have mastered how to hex someone and get someone else blamed. She has a very short temper and doesn't take shit from anyone. Last year she even hexed Head girl without getting caught. She is also really good at flying but for some reason won't try out for the quidditch team. And for some reason all the teachers seem to adore her"

"But no one seems to know anything about her family" Goyle added

"So are you going to tell us why we found that out" asked Crabbe

Malfoy glared at him "Forget I asked"

"Alright if you say so"

"Um Malfoy, Parkinson wouldn't give me her homework to copy. She said you were being cruel to her" Crabbe said in barley a whisper

"Go tell her that I am feeling dreadfully ill. I had to sit next to a mudblood in History of Magic and it was so foul I think I am going to be sick. Then tell her I am afraid it is contagious, and it would help if she let me copy all of her homework" Malfoy replied

"Ok" Goyle ran out of the room, he turned too quickly and ran into the wall. Stopping only for a brief moment he ran down o the common room and quickly got Pansy's homework, leaving her with a look of sheer horror on her face, when she heard Draco was ill. When Goyle returned all three of them quickly copied all of her essays and fell asleep.

Draco had quickly showered and gotten dresses the next morning. He examined himself in the mirror making sure he looked irresistible. Ho rolled up his sleeve and slung his robe over his shoulder as he made his way to the great hall. He sat down at his usual spot at the long Slytherin table. He looked around and tried not to be obviously looking for Abigail. Crabbe and Goyle sat down on each side of him and Pansy sat across from them.

"Dracie I am so glad you are feeling better. I was scared the damage might be permanent"

"You forgot how pure my blood is, It would take many more mudbloods that that to make anything permanent"

"I wasn't saying that your blood isn't pure"

"Good because it is the purest blood you will ever find"

"Until you look at mine" said a voice behind Draco

Draco whipped his head around and looked up at Abigail

"Don't scare people like that" he snarled "That's when people get accidentally get hexed"

"Ah Draco you must always be on your guard" she replied with a smirk that would rival Draco's

"Oh sit down and stop making a scene" Pansy snarled at her

Abigail glared at her "Last time I checked I didn't take orders from anyone, especially pigs"

Crabbe and Goyle both snorted into their pumpkin juice

"How dare you" she shrieked pulling out her wand

"Are you sure you want to do that" Abigail asked without a shred of fear in her voice

"I wouldn't do that" mutter Draco "She is the best hexer at Hogwarts"

Pansy grudgingly put her wand away "Thanks for protecting me Dracie"

"Dracie" snorted Abigail "That is a name even more foul than a mudblood would call its kid"

Pansy stood up and tried to get in Abigail's face (Which was difficult with the table between them) "You are just jealous that he would protect me before he would protect you"

"Yes" Abigail replied "I am so jealous that you need someone to protect you because you could not possible protect yourself"

"No, see unlike you people like me and are willing to help me" Pansy retorted taking her seat

"Well if no one likes me than why was I invited to eat lunch with Draco and his friends?" Abigail asked placing her arms around Draco and Goyle

"And what idiot would want to spend time with you"

"Why Dracie of course"

"How dare you. I am the only one who can call him Dracie" she said standing up again

"You mean you are the only one foul enough to call him Dracie" Abigail said with the smirk returning to her face

Pansy threw her book bag over her shoulder and stormed off

"Well that was easy" Abigail said taking a seat next to Crabbe

"That was brilliant" Crabbe said turning to her "I have always wanted to say that to her"

"Than grow some balls and do it" she replied as she was buttering her bread

Crabbe gaped at her. Malfoy just smirked "Way to be told off by a girl" he whispered

Malfoy leaned past Crabbe to Abigail "hey Abigail I want you to meet Crabbe and Goyle"

Abigail looked over each of them; she must found them acceptable "I'm Abigail"

Goyle leaned over to her "Hey Abby"

"Abigail" she corrected "Me letting you call me Abby is me saying that I approve of you, and well I haven't figured that out yet"

Goyle looked very taken aback. Abigail stood up and put her book bag over her shoulder "See you three at lunch"

"Bye" said Malfoy as he watched her walk away, he robe swishing around her slender legs

"She is scary. No wonder she hasn't got any friends" said Crabbe

"What are you talking about" said Malfoy "If she treats people in her own house like that, just think what she would do to a Hufflepuff"

"Do you think she would teach me a few good hexes to try on Potter" asked Goyle

"Probably as long as you don't piss her off too much" Draco looked at his watch "Well looks like we have double Herbology to look forward to.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked to class, joking about how Abigail had chased off Pansy. Once they got to class Pansy had run up to Draco and expected him to comfort her. He patted her on the head then went to sit by Crabbe. After fairly uneventful Herbology and Charms, they walked to the Great Hall. Abigail and Crabbe sat across from Malfoy and Goyle; Pansy mysteriously didn't feel well and spent lunch in the common room.

"What classes did you have" asked Malfoy

"History of magic and Double Potions" Abigail replied helping herself to a sandwich

"I love double potions" added Crabbe

"Why? You're not very good at it" she replied quickly

"How would you know?"

"Snape is my cousin"

"So I bet you get perfect marks all the time then" he replied glaring at her

"Well it isn't too hard if you actually pay attention" she snapped

Malfoy sniggered at him "Oh cheer up, at least you do better than Pot head"

This made Crabbe smile "Yeah stupid slimy git"

"What classes did you three have?"

"Herbology and Charms" replied Goyle

"Charms is a good time to practice hexes" Abigail said with a smirk "Flitwick just thinks its people who can't get the spells down. He can be pretty daft sometimes"

"Could you teach me a few hexes sometime?" asked Goyle timidly

"Well… give me a few more days to see if I approve of you, then we will see"

"Ok"

Abigail turned to Malfoy "Why are you so quiet. Everyone knows you like to talk"

"Well I usually don't with people who are very interesting"

Abigail glared at him "What about these two" she said nodding at Crabbe and Goyle who were comparing their muscles

"What do you think"

"Point taken. Well I better get going… Transfiguration"

"See you at dinner"

"Bye"

Malfoy grabbed Goyle who was still trying to out flex Crabbe. "Come on. I don't want detention yet"

After Crabbe and Goyle shoved a few tats in their mouths they set off for Care of Magical creatures. After throwing a few insults at Potter and Weasley, they set off for Transfiguration. After Crabbe failed miserably at vanishing a snail, they dropped their things off in the common room and went to dinner. Pansy had gotten better and was sitting next to Goyle. Crabbe and Malfoy were laughing at Potter and grabbing their foreheads in mock pain. Abigail quietly took a seat next to Malfoy, who didn't realize she had sat down for about five minutes.

"When did you get here?" he asked

"A bit ago"

"Blimey you are sneaky"

"One of my many secrets to success"

Just then Filtch had walked past them to the Gryffindor table and grabbed one of the sixth years by the ear "Yeah I bet you think it is funny to hex someone then run away" he growled

"I didn't do anything" pleaded the sixth year

"Well I have five witnesses who saw your wand out then a Ravenclaw in a fully body bind"

"I swear it wasn't me"

"Tell it to McGonagall"

Once they were out of the great hall Draco turned to Abigail "Was that you"

With a very innocent look on her face she replied "Me? I have been sitting here all this time"

"Bloody Brilliant" Draco said as he scooped some mashed potatoes on his plate

Pansy glared at Abigail who didn't notice. She then put on a sickening fake smile "Dracie"

Abigail seemed to choke on the chicken leg she was eating. Draco slapped her on the back and Abigail raised her hand "I'm good. Thanks… Dracie" she said with a snort of laughter. "Sorry Parkinson you were saying to Dracie" she tried to suppress her smirk as she winked at Crabbe and Goyle who were both trying to hide their laughter.

Pink was slowly creeping across Draco's face as he refused to look at anyone in the face

"As I was saying" Pansy said in an annoyingly loud voice "I finished my homework, so I can help you with yours Dracie"

Draco looked to his left as Abigail and Goyle were each laughing into their pudding. "Yes. Well I will look at it later"

"Who gave you the right to be so cruel to your upper classmen" Pansy snapped at Abigail

"Who is being cruel" Abigail asked turning to Crabbe "Crabbe was I being cruel"

Crabbe looked at Malfoy who shook his head "Of course not Abigail"

"See no one is being cruel" Abigail innocently said to Pansy "Unless you count your mother, who cruelly passed down her gruesome looks to you"

"You are such a foul loathsome little…" Pansy tried to continue but her mouth wouldn't open. She glared at Abigail then looked to Draco for help who was conveniently deep in conversation with Goyle. Pansy then ran with her hands over her mouth to the hospital wing

"Pity she couldn't stay" Abigail said as she returned to her meal

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all looked at her with their mouths hanging open

"That is not a very attractive look you know" she said

"How did you do that?" sputtered Crabbe

"You didn't say anything" finished Goyle

"It's something you learn sixth year. But Snape has been working with me on it for a bit" Abigail said smiling "Not that I did anything of course"

"Of course not" Draco replied smirking himself

"Look" said Goyle "She had her book bag with her and she forgot to grab it. So we have her homework"

"Brilliant" said Crabbe looking through it

"You three better be a bit nicer to her if you want her t help you with your homework anymore"

"Well you aren't helping any one that"

"I don't need her homework. I can finish this joke workload in no time. The only thing I actually have to concentrate on is potions, if I do badly; well certain family members go a bit insane"

"So let me get this straight" said Crabbe "You are wicked smart, wicked evil and good looking"

"I'm not evil. I just do what is best for me" she replied simply

"Well then, will you eat with us everyday, and never leave us?" asked Goyle

With her trademark smirk on her face she laughed at Goyle "For now at least"

A/N alright what do you think? What is good, what is shite? Tell me and I will try to fix it


	2. It's on

Pansy returned from the hospital wing around eight o'clock. Draco took Abigail's advice and pretended to be deeply concerned. He also told her that they found out that it was a Gryffindor who hexed her and they had already hexed them back. Pansy kept trying to blame Abigail until Crabbe reminded her that Abigail hadn't spoken or raised her wand. Pansy decided that it didn't matter now that Draco was once again, more concerned with her than any fourth year. She spent the remainder of the night sitting on Draco's lap and shooting dirty looks at Abigail, who was so involved in her book she didn't notice. Around ten o'clock Draco told Pansy that she had such a rough day that she better get some sleep. Pansy got up and kissed Draco on the cheek. She bid them all goodnight and with only final dirty look at Abigail she walked up the stairs to her dorm. Once she was gone Draco complained about not being able to feel his legs "Blimey if she were any bigger she would kill me" Abigail decided that it would be fun to do an impression of Pansy. She stood up and stuck out her chest. She went and sat on Crabbe's lap. She hugged his head

"Oh Dracie" she started in a rather high voice "It was such a horrible day" she shot Goyle a dirty look. Goyle had picked up Abigail's book and pretended to read it "Did you see what that… that thing did to me" she threw her head back and her long hair lightly swept Crabbe's now red face. "I was just being my extra wonderful perfect pig self" Draco let out a snort "And she tried to hex me"

"Oh no you see it was a Gryffindor" said Crabbe trying not to laugh "But it's alright we already hexed them"

"Oh Dracie thank you so much for protecting me" she gave Goyle another dirty look "I always knew that you like me better than HER" she pointed dramatically at Goyle who sniggered. Abigail put her hand to her forehead and leaned back. Crabbe easily caught her "It was just so traumatic. But at least you were here for me Dracie" she put her face in Crabbe's robe and pretended to sob. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all burst out laughing

"That was brilliant" Goyle said as tears were running down his face

"What was Brilliant" asked Pansy who had comeback to get her book bag she had forgotten

"Draco was telling me about how he was poking fun at Potter today at dinner before I turned up" Abigail replied with a straight face

"You mean when you were off hexing Ravenclaws

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You may have everyone else fooled but I know how evil you really are"

"Pansy, it wasn't her. There were five witnesses" Draco stated

"Well then why is she sitting on Crabbe's lap?"

"Ever think I might be putting the moves on him" Abigail snapped "But thanks for ruining it"

"I uh… I had no idea"

"Well thanks for embarrassing me" Abigail cried as tears were running down her cheek. She put her face once more in Crabbe's robes

"Pansy that was uncalled for. You better go to bed" Draco said

Pansy turned lost for words and started up the stair. Abigail quickly turned around and muttered something. She quickly put her face back in Crabbe's robes and let out a sob as Pansy turned around. She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it an continued walking up the stairs not noticing that the back of her robe was completely see through. She was once again safely in her dorm when Goyle said "Coast clear"

Abigail stopped crying at once. "Sorry about that Crabbe. Hope I didn't embarrass you. It was the first thing I could think of"

"Blimey you are convincing. If I hadn't been in the middle of things I would've believed every word"

"Another one of my gifts"

"But was it really necessary. I mean I didn't need to know that Pansy was wearing bright pink knickers" said Draco with a shudder

"Hey the entire time she was on your lap, she kept her legs open and Goyle and I could've both told you what color her knickers are"

"Point taken"

"Well I better get to sleep. Night Dracie, Crabbie and Goylie" she said giving each of them a peck on the cheek on her way upstairs. She turned and waved with a snicker. They all looked to make sure their robes weren't see through. When she was out of sight Crabbe turned to Draco

"I don't know why you are always complaining about Pansy sitting on your lap. I didn't mind Abigail"

"Well of course you didn't" snapped "Abigail is the best looking witch at this school, and she doesn't weight over a ton now does she"

Crabbe just sat in silence

"I am going to bed" Draco snapped as he walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his dorm

"Brilliant" he said to himself "I bring her into our group and she hexes one and hits on another. What happens to me, I get embarrassed"

Draco pulled off his robe and lay down in his bed. He fell asleep trying to devise a plan.

The next few weeks seemed to go by extremely fast. Abby (as they were now permitted to call her) seemed to be spending all of her free time with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She had taught Crabbe and Goyle a few hexes that they were able to put on Harry and Ron. Pansy was keeping an exceptionally close eye on Draco; she always seemed to be within a few feet of him. At meal times she made sure she sat next to him. In the common room she always made sure to sit on his lap and shoot Abby as many dirty looks as she could.

It was Friday night and they had all finished dinner. Crabbe was sitting in an easy chair by the fire playing wizard chess against Goyle who was sitting on the floor next to Abby. Abby was on her back reading a book about potion making, with her legs propped up on Crabbed.

"Why do you read so much" Crabbe asked Abby as his knight was kicking the shite out of Goyle's rook

"I find it keeps my mind sharp"

"Blimey how sharp does your mind need to be?" ask Goyle

"Look" she started setting her book on her stomach "When you keep your grades up teachers don't expect you to be the troublemakers, and it make it dead easy to get away with things"

"That makes sense then. Where in the bloody hell is Malfoy?" asked Crabbe

"I suspect hiding from Pansy" said Abby picking her book back up

"She has really been laying it on thick, ever since you came about" said Goyle almost accusingly

"I hope you are not blaming this on me. Draco invited me, I didn't invite myself" she replied

"I can't blame you for the fact that he wants to snog you all day everyday for the rest of his life"

"Rubbish"

"If that's what you want to think"

A few minutes later Draco came traipsing through the portrait of the Sinister Minister of Magic.

"What the bloody hell happened to you" asked Abby setting down her book "You look a bloody wreck"

"Parkinson" Draco said sitting in an easy chair. His robe was horribly wrinkled, his tie was lopsided, half of his shirt was untucked and his hair was completely disheveled

"What did she do to you" Crabbe asked with his mouth gaping

"She has been chasing me all over school trying to snog me for the last hour. She followed me everywhere, even the bathroom. I finally lost her on seventh floor. Some tiny broom closet I had never seen"

"Room of Requirement" Abby added off handedly

"What is..?"

"I'll tell you later" she said waving her hand at Goyle "Well on the brightside your hair looks better than it usually does"

"What's wrong with the way my hair looks" he asked flattening it out

"Well it makes you look a bit like a slime ball doesn't it" Abby replied as she pulled her own hair into a messy bun. "But don't feel too bad I tell Snape the same thing, but I mean he does have and excuse, the potions can leave a pretty nasty residue on your skin and hair"

"I do not look like a slime ball"

"You know the stories that everyone tells, I though you a bit less of a Hufflepuff"

Draco automatically pulled out his wand "What did you call me"

"Put it away Dracie. Put it away before you get hurt" she said calmly glaring at him

Draco reluctantly put his wand away and glared back

"I just meant you shouldn't take everything so personally. Sensitivity is a huge weakness. We will have to work on that." Abby surveyed him "Well I guess you have had a rough day, so I will let you get away with it… tonight only"

"Damn right it was a rough day. You wouldn't think that pig could run that fast but she can" Draco said shaking his head "Then she gets a hold of you and she has an inhuman grip"

Abby slowly stood up and stretched. She told Goyle to hold onto her book. She then grabbed Malfoy's hand "If Parkinson comes tell her, Malfoy got hexed and I am taking him to the hospital wing. But you two stay put. Look over the book it might help you a bit" she added with a wink

Abby lead Malfoy down a few corridors making sure to look around each corner before continuing

"Where are you taking me" Malfoy asked

"Don't worry. Just keep your hood up and an eye out for Parkinson"

"What are we supposed to do if she comes?"

"Just pretend we are snogging. If you keep your hood up, she will never know it's you"

They walked down a few more corridors when they heard a very familiar voice screaming "Dracie where are you"

Abby quickly grabbed Draco pulled him in a corner and pinned him against the wall

"Wait she will recognize my ring" he said quickly as he grabbed Abby's waist and spun her around so she was pressed against the wall. Abby grabbed Draco's hood and made sure none of his silver blonde hair was showing. She quickly pulled Draco closer so that there was no space between them she flung her arms around his neck as her put his hands on her hips. Abby looked out of the side of her hood. Having her face still hidden by her hood, she watched Pansy approach them. She slowed down once she had reached them and seemed to watch them. Abby put her face centimeter from Draco's face and whispered "I think she is trying to pick up tips for when she tracks you down"

Indeed a few moments later Abby heard Pansy say "When I track down Dracie I am not going to waste anything talking to him"

Abby thought she heard Draco whimper. "Pull yourself together" she quietly snapped. Draco didn't have to be told twice. In one swift movement he easy picked up Abby who let out a gasp in surprise, she then wasted no time wrapping her legs around Draco's middle, adding to the illusion that they really were snogging

Pansy seemed to believe them, Draco distinctly heard her mutter "Maybe Dracie will pick me up like that" she watched them a few more minutes before she walked away. They waited a few minutes to make sure she wasn't coming back. Draco carefully set Abby back on the ground. They double checked to make sure the coast was clear. Abby then grabbed his hand and lead him down a few more corridors until they reached a painting of a fruit bowl. Abby tickled the pear and lead Draco into the kitchen

"Food always cheers me up after a shit day"

"Wicked"

A small houself came and brought them a tray of éclairs and cupcakes. Malfoy grabbed a few and stuffed them in his mouth. Abby stared at him intently for a few minutes until he had eaten four cupcakes and two éclairs

"How did you know how to get to the kitchen" he asked wiping chocolate from his mouth

"Sev"

"What"

"Snape"

"What did you call him?"

"Sev, short for Severus… his name"

"Yes thank you I knew his first name"

Abby stared at him a few more minutes

"You had some moves back there, you shocked me a bit"

"Huh?"

"In front of Parkinson. I didn't think you had any muscles in you." She said with her smirk returning to her face "You know sometime I might even let you snog me for real… If you are lucky"

"You might let me snog you"

"If you are lucky. But not if you have already snogged Parkinson, I don't do sloppy seconds"

"Ok let's get a few things straight. One I choose who I snog not the other way around. And two maybe I did snog Pansy. Does that make you jealous?"

"Not jealous. But defiantly a bit revolted"

"Look it was last year after the Yule Ball. She was my date. I was bored afterward so yeah we snogged for a while"

Abby smirked at him and shook her head

"What it's not like you snogged anyone ever"

"Montague"

"Yeah well Pansy told me I was an excellent kisser" Malfoy boasted

"Yeah coming from a girl who has been trying to get you into her bed for years. You haven't slept with her, have you" Abby asked cringing

"Hell No. I never need to see that girl naked"

"Oh great mental picture thanks for that" Abby said with a shudder "we better get going, we don't want our little prefect to get in trouble for being out past curfew"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. Abby put her hood up and looked at Draco who did the same. Draco pocketed a few treats for Crabbe and Goyle. They slowly walked down the corridor keeping their ears and eyes out for Pansy "I could do it if I want ya know" Draco whispered to Abby

"Do what"

"Make you want to snog me by this time next Friday"

"Yeah right"

"I bet you ten galleons"

"Fine but if I make you snog me by next Friday you have to give me fifteen galleons"

"No problem"

"And no magic allowed"

"I don't need any magic"

They hurried back to the common room, luckily not running into Pansy. Draco gave Crabbe and Goyle the treats he had picked up in the kitchen

"How come we never knew how to get into the kitchens" Crabbe asked Goyle

"Well let's be serious, you two aren't the brightest people at school" Abby replied

"But we like to eat more than everyone else" Goyle retorted

Before Abby could reply Montague the Quidditch captain strolled over

"I want you two as my beaters this year" he said to Crabbe and Goyle

"Ok" they said in shock

"Now Montague, that doesn't sound very fair to me" Abby added in mock concern "You know Dumbledore will want to have try-outs so it's fair for everyone"

Montague who had just noticed Abby winked at her and sat down next to her. He smoothly put his arm around her shoulder

"Abby, of course I am going to hold try-outs. I just told them I want them to be my beaters so they better show up"

"I see"

"Are you going to come watch?"

"Yeah right"

"Oh come on. I'll let you ride my broom. Besides don't you want to come cheer me on?" he said flexing his muscle

"I'll come and ride your broom. And by the way I like your sweatshirt" Abby said as she ran her hand across his chest

"Well if you come tomorrow I'll let you wear it"

Abby stood up and kissed him on top of his head "well I just might surprise you tomorrow then"

"You can come surprise me tonight in my bed" he said with a wink

Abby winked back and went up the stairs to her dorm room. When she was gone Montague turned to Crabbe and Goyle

"Make sure you are on the pitch tomorrow at noon. You too Malfoy, I want the entire team there"

Malfoy wasn't paying attention "Did you mean what I thought you meant when you told Abby to come surprise you in bed"

"I have been trying to get her to sleep with me since the ball last year. I am close, she said if I win the cup this year she will"

"But she is only a fourth year"

"Yeah but she is the same age as you"

"What do you mean?"

"She is fifteen. She is going to be sixteen in a few months"

"Really how do you know?'

"She told me. But don't ask me why, I don't know"

"Ok so tomorrow noon, we will be there"

Montague stood up and walked away. Malfoy sat in shock that Abby was his age. He shook his head and went to his room and fell asleep

A/N Well another one done. I have no reviews so I don't know if this is complete shite or not. And I am bored so I am going to keep writing. CHEERS


	3. Hiding from the assests

A/n: I apologize in advance, I haven't been in the best mood so this isn't as funny as I would like, but hopefully it will get funny again. I also wanted to tell you what I pictured the characters o look like, sorry if you disagree. Draco 6'1 slender but with muscles: he is Pale, has sliver blonde hair that he wears kinda like the guy from the wedding date. Then he has light blue eyes. Pansy is 5'4, defiantly on the heavier side. But she has a giant chest and ass. She has dirty blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and light brown eyes. Abby is 5'6 with Dark hair that goes to the middle of her back. She is pale and slender, her eyes are light blue, but the outside is dark blue. Crabbe and Goyle are both big and burly. Both are over 6'4. Then Montague is 6'2. He is pure muscle; he has light brown hair, olive skin and green eyes. I think that is all for now, on with the story.

Draco awoke the next morning to a loud knock on the door to his dorm

"What the hell" he said half asleep not knowing what was going on

Goyle who had also heard the knock sat up in bed "Come in" he grunted

Abby opened the door and walked over to Draco's bed. Draco rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. She was wearing short black and silver satin shorts and Montague's sweatshirt from the night before. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with a few stands falling in her face. Draco pulled his covers up to his chin as Goyle put a shirt on and asked "What are you doing here"

"You said come in. That usually implies that someone inter the vicinity you are in" Abby replied turning to Draco "What's wrong with you. Embarrassed by your pajama's"

"No" Draco said pulling down his covers to reveal his bare chest and sitting up straight "You just caught me off guard."

"Which seems to be quite easy to do" she smirked as she sat down the foot of his bed

"So is there a reason you came to visit us, or did you just want to see me with out a shirt on" Malfoy asked

"Montague wanted me to tell you three" she said pointing and him and Goyle "Well you two and Crabbe, that he changed try-out time to 1 instead of noon. Something about Gryffindor practice at four he doesn't want to miss"

"Ok. Wait why did Montague want you to tell us. He could've told us himself" Malfoy asked getting annoyed

"I was on my way back to my dorm, from his room. He asked if I could tell you on my way"

"Why were you in his room this early in the morning" Draco demanded

"Getting his sweatshirt" she replied with a smile creeping across her face "A bit jealous Dracie"

"What No. I just don't think you should be coming out of boy's dormitories this early in the morning"

"Draco it's 9:30. That's not early"

"Well…" Draco was cut off by another knock on the door

"Dracie are you in there"

"Shit Pansy" said Draco "Abby you have to hide"

"What" she said standing up

"Under the covers"

"I can't believe I am doing this" she said as she crawled under Draco's covers

"What do you need Pansy" Draco called

Pansy walked in wearing bright pink pajama's that made her look even more like a pig than usual. She looked at Goyle who was confused; she then walked over to Draco's bed and sat down next to him, luckily on the opposite side that Abby was on. As soon as she sat down next to Draco she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She stared at his bare chest as Draco pulled the covers up once more.

"What are you doing in here" Draco asked "You know Murphy and McDonough don't like you in here"

"Don't worry I just saw them go to breakfast, and Crabbe is in the shower" she replied "And Goyle doesn't mind me"

"Well why are you here"

"I need to ask you a question"

"Which Is?"

"Are you only spending time with that Herrick girl because Snape asked you to? Because I think it would be better if she hung out with people her own age, she is ruining our reputation"

"I told you before, she is hanging out with us because she is cool, not to mention brilliant at everything, Father always says it is better to keep people with talents on your side. And she is not ruining our reputation; she is making it better, if you haven't noticed"

"What has gotten in to you? When did you start caring about others?"

"Who says I care about others"

"Oh Dracie I knew you were still in there" Pansy shrieked as she lunged onto him trying to kiss him. Draco moved just in time to miss her. She tried to kiss him again when a voice behind her yelled

"What in the bloody hell is she doing here"

Pansy turned around to face a boy with dark red curly hair "Hello Murphy" she said in her sweetest voice

"What are you doing in my room? I told you last year to stay out"

"I just had to talk to Dracie. I never get to because of that tramp who has been following him around like a sick puppy"

"The only one who is sick is you" Murphy bellowed "Now get out of my room"

Pansy gave him a dirty look and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before she left

"What did I tell you about letting her in our room? If you bring any girl in here, make it Abigail"

"Ok" Draco said as he pulled his covers down to reveal Abby

"What is she doing here…well under there"

"Hiding from the pig" Abby replied as she fixed her hair

"Why"

"Good question maybe you would like to answer that one Draco"

Draco stopped a moment to think "Well the more she sees Abby around me, the more she tries to snog me. And if she saw you in my room, well I don't want to think what she would do"

"Well this entire thing is becoming ridiculous" Murphy said sitting on the foot of his bed

"I agree" Abby said as she climbed out of Malfoy's bed. "Well I am going to get going. But you and I are going to have a little chat later" she said to Draco

"Wait I bet she is standing outside the door" said Draco

"Well then go distract her" Abby demanded

"And how to I do that"

"Do I have to tell you everything" Abby asked putting her hands on her hips "Get up"

Draco slowly stood up looking at Abby very perplexed. Abby looked over him, she messed up his hair and made sure a few pieces of hair were in his eyes.

"Now keep your shirt off, the hair in your eyes and give her some rubbish about how you forgot to invite her to make fun of the Gryffindors at practice today"

"But then she will come"

"It' either that or she sees me coming out of your room in my pajamas, after she just saw you in your bed with no shirt on. And for all she knows you could not be wearing pants either" she added with a wink

Draco automatically looked down to make sure he was still wearing his black pajama pants. He then nodded "Ok fine"

Draco slowly walked out of his room and looked around the corner. Sure enough Pansy was standing outside the door. When she saw Draco she came running up to him "Oh Dracie, I was just waiting for Murphy to leave"

"Yeah it looks like he is going to be there for awhile"

Pansy wasn't listening she was staring at Draco's bare chest

"Dracie, have you been working out?"

Draco was looking behind her to see if Abby had come out of the room yet "What yeah all summer" Draco snapped his fingers so Pansy would look at his face. Once she was looking in Draco's eyes Abby slowly walked out of the room and behind Pansy. Pansy didn't notice a thing. Abby looked at Draco so he would distract Pansy

Draco sighed and very unenthusiastically asked "So a bunch of us are going to make fun of Gryffindors at their practice today. Do you want to come?"

Pansy carefully swept a piece of hair out of his eyes "Is that Herrick girl coming"

Abby shook her head no. In a very depressed voice Draco croaked "No"

Pansy let out a scream of excitement and threw her arms around Draco's neck as Abby ran down the stairs past the common room and into her dormitory. As soon as Abby was out of sight Draco removed Pansy's arms from around him. "Well I better go get ready"

Draco turned and walked away with out a goodbye. Draco went back to his room, without saying a word to Murphy or Goyle Draco grabbed his towel and went to take a shower. He took a long shower, when he got out, he put on a pair of faded jeans a black t-shirt and green trainers. He started to slick his hair back until he remembered what Abby said. He let his hair dry down. He looked for Crabbe and Goyle and walked with them down to the great hall to get some food before try-outs. After they each ate a few sandwiches they walked down to the quidditch pitch. Try-out were long but fairly uneventful, Crabbe and Goyle were named he new beaters. Afterwards Abby showed up wearing jeans and Montague's sweatshirt, she flew on Montague's broom for twenty minutes until the Gryffindor team showed up. Abby said goodbye to Draco as Pansy showed up wearing jeans and a white shirt, both of which were at least two sizes too small.

Abby left the quidditch pitch and walked down to the dungeons to Snape's office. She knocked three times "Come In" he called

Abby quickly walked into his office and sat down across from his desk. Snape sat down across from her and smiled "So I hear you have befriended Mr. Malfoy"

"I have been spending time with him, and his friends, but I have just about had it with that Parkinson"

Snape stood up and walked to the back wall, he started to examine something in a jar. Without looking back at Abby he said "I can not tell you how good it is that you are beginning to befriend Malfoy. His father has much influence and power in our world"

"Yes Thank you I knew that"

"But I must warn you, Miss Parkinson protects Malfoy with everything she has, I'm not sure you want to get in the middle of things"

"Don't you think I can protect myself against her?"

"I have no doubt that you are much more powerful than she is" Snape said as he returned to his chair "But you do not want to draw focus to yourself"

"Yeah I know. Don't draw focus, don't become emotionally attached, and don't let others get too close. You tell me all the time"

"And you have done well listening"

"I'm glad you have noticed"

"Oh I have noticed how much all the teachers seem to adore you, I have seen how all the boys chase after you and I see how people fear you"

"Isn't that what you always told me to strive for?"

"It is, I am glad you have listened so well"

Abby smiled and her eyes flickered a bright turquoise color. Snape was quite used to this and ignored it

"However I do believe now is the time to make the right friends"

"I don't make friends Severus" Abby snapped "Friendship implies that you care for that person"

"I don't imply that you need to give your life for someone else. But times are changing Abigail. Different people are coming to power. I am telling you; make sure you are on the right side of things. The Malfoys are good allies to have"

"But you just said not to get in the middle of things"

"Well now that I think about it, Mr. Malfoy would be a good person to get close to"

"Well it could be hard with that pig in the middle"

"Abigail, let's be serious, I can guarantee you that any boy at this school would want to date you. And if the other choice was Miss Parkinson… use your brain"

"That could be easier than you think"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Draco made me a bet last night that is right down that alley"

"Good. Now Lucius and I are on very good terms and knowing him, I think he would embrace you and your talents. But I warn you do not take the Malfoys for granted. They are not pawns to be used for your benefit"

Abby stared at him deep in thought

"Well take out your wand; we shall make sure you are keeping your powers strong. Lack of practice will make you weak"

"I am not weak" Abby growled

"I am glad you attitude has not wavered any this term" Severus said with a grin as he took out his wand

Two hours later Abby and Severus emerged from his office and walked slowly to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Remember what I told you" Severus whispered to her "And it's best if you kept it to yourself"

"What the part when you said no man alive would ever want to shag Parkinson"

"I did not say that"

Abby laughed "Calm down. Secrecy is the key… remember"

"It would be best if you would remember. And stop trying to take the piss out of me"

"Sorry"

"Next time I will have to take away points"

Abby didn't reply as they reached the Great Hall. Severus bid her goodbye as she went to sit at Slytherin table. Abby found Draco and sat down next to him

"Are you ok?" he asked her "You look pale"

"I'm good, just tired" she said with a yawn "How was Gryffindor practice"

"Brilliant" answered Crabbe "They are horrible, we are going to easily beat them"

"Weasel almost knocked out his own chaser. It was priceless" added Goyle

"But Parkinson was even louder and more annoying than usual" Crabbe said turning around "Where did she go"

"Probably in the bathroom to tidy up a bit" Abby said

"Why" asked Draco

"Didn't you see? First Hogsmade weekend is next Saturday. She is planning on asking you to go to the tea room with her"

"Shit, how am I going to get out of this one" he said putting his face in his hands

"Tell he you will think about it, then come up with an excuse later" Abby suggested

"I guess so"

Abby patted him on the leg as Pansy came over to the table "Oh you're back" she snapped at Abby "Haven't realized that you are not wanted here"

"Haven't realized that your clothes are at lest two sizes too small" Abby retorted

Pansy glared at her lost for words as she sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. She batted her eyelashes at Draco and tried to rub her foot on his leg

"What the hell do you think you are doing" snapped Abby

"Jealous" Asked Pansy

"No just confused as why you are rubbing my leg" Abby snapped

Pansy looked under the table and sure enough she was rubbing the wrong leg. She looked and made sure she found Draco's leg and slowly moved her foot up and down it

"So word on the street Parkinson is that you like to watch people snog each other" Abby said as she helped herself to chicken pot pie

"What are you talking about" she asked as she trust her spoon in potatoes spewing them across the table

"Yeah, I heard a few portraits saying that last night on first floor corridor you stopped and watched two kids go at it for about five minutes" She said as she smirked at Pansy

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she stuttered

Abby looked at Malfoy whose cheeks were slowly turning pink "What's wrong can't figure out how to snog someone so you thought you might pick up on some pointers"

"How dare you. For your information Dracie and I have snogged on four count them four occasions"

"Well congratulations on not crushing him to death"

Pansy stood up without a word and ran out of the Great Hall with tears running down her face

"That was a bit harsh" Goyle said

Abby looked at him rolled her eyes and stood up "I suddenly lost my appetite" she said as she turned and walked out of the great hall

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle finished up their meal and walked back to the common room. Pansy was no where in sight, but a third year told Draco that she was putting on a new outfit she wanted to show him. Draco nodded at the tiny third year and went to sit in his favorite chair by the fire. He was scaling the room as Crabbe and Goyle were talking about how they were going to clobber Potter in their first match. Draco finally found Abby sitting in a chair in a corner reading as usual. He slowly walked over to her and sat down in a chair across from her.

"Hey" he said timidly

Abby didn't say anything or look up from her book. Draco slowly took her book and closed it

"What the hell" she asked

"Look, I don't think you were out of line with Pansy"

"Good. Can I have my book back now?"

"Are you ok"

"I have just had a stressful day"

"She isn't that bad"

"She is driving me insane. Not to mention she keeps telling everyone I have you under the Imperius curse, and that I am trying to get in your bed so I can get to your father's money"

"No one would be stupid enough to use an Unforgivable at school"

"Well she is thick enough to think so" Abby said with tears welling up in her eyes "This is why I never tried to make friends. I just kept to myself and everyone just ignored me"

"Don't pay attention to her; she is just jealous of you"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What"

"Why do you put up with her, and don't lie to me"

Draco took a deep breath and leaned close to Abby so no one could hear "Well our parents are friends so I knew her Crabbe and Goyle before I came to school. And to be honest I thought she was pretty for a long time. So I snogged her and it wasn't very good, but she was there so I kept going back. But then she just got to be too much and not to mention she put on a lot of weight over the summer. So yeah for a while I really liked her"

"Then why o you keep her around"

"My father would kill me. I mean for awhile he wanted me to marry her, well until he saw her on the platform start of term. But dad wants me to stay friends, you know things are changing"

"Yeah I know"

Draco turned around to see if Pansy was coming

"Oh no Draco" Abby gasped

"What" he asked very perplexed

"You have a bunch of scratches on your neck"

"Must have been when she attacked me"

"Come here, I'll fix it"

Draco sat in front of Abby's chair on the floor. Abby muttered a few words as she ran her wand across the scratches. Draco felt something cool on his neck. Abby then blew on his neck. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine and he couldn't help smiling.

"Ok good as new" Abby said

Draco ran his hand over his neck "Thanks"

"Sure"

"Hey what are you doing next Saturday?" he asked as he stood up

"Haven't though about it"

"Do you want to go to the three broomsticks with me Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I take it you haven't been asked out yet"

"Luckily no"

"Sure it sounds like fun"

"So are you going to come sit with us?"

"I don't know"

"Come on"

"Fine" Abby stood up as Draco gave her book back "Bye the way I like your hair"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair "Well I didn't want to look like a slime ball"

Abby smiled at him and sat down in a chair next to Goyle who didn't notice her sit down.

"I am going to hit a bludger at Weasel so hard it is going to go through him" grunted Goyle

"Brilliant" Crabbe said with a high five

Abby roller her eyes at them a picked her book up. Draco leaned over to her "They can be a bit thick sometimes, but I wouldn't mind weasel getting the shit kicked out of him"

Abby chuckled then abruptly stopped "looks like your girlfriend is coming back"

Draco looked at the staircase and saw Pansy walking slowly up thee stairs. She was wearing a tight black thing that accented her chest

"Blimey" muttered Draco not taking his eyes off her chest

"You have got to be joking" Abby said shaking her head at Draco. She stood up and left without a word. On her way to the dormitory Pansy made sure to walk into her. For some odd reason Abby didn't hex her or anything. She just went into her room, put on a pair a green shorts and laid down in bed with her book. The next morning Abby awoke with a smile on her face, she kept dreaming about her and Draco snogging. This gave her an idea… if she won the bet, she would also win Draco.

Getting dressed to a lot longer than usual; Abby never tried to impress anyone before. She decided to wear a pair of faded jeans (which were tighter than she normally wore) She then wore a sheer fitted black long sleeve shirt over a bright blue tank top. She then put on a pair of black trainers and white stripes. Looking in the mirror she decided to wear half of her hair up and curled the rest with her wand. She put on some light make-up and with one final look in the mirror she decided that was the best she could do. She then walked to the great hall and sat down next to Crabbe who was telling Goyle how big Pansy's chest was.

"I think they are each bigger than my head" Crabbe said taking a big bite of bacon

"You should have snogged her last night" Goyle said to Malfoy "I would have"

"Be my guest" said Malfoy

"So I take it you finally were able to peel your eyes off of her chest then" Abby interjected

Draco jumped and looked at her with wide eyes "When did you get here"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours"

"Yes I was able to look away"

"Good to know aren't a total pigheaded man. And to answer your question I just got here"

Draco simply nodded. He was looking at Abby whose eyes seemed to be glowing more than usual

"Are you ok" she asked

Draco just nodded again

"Well um I am going to the library to finish my homework if you want to come. I have never seen Pansy in there" she added very quietly

Draco shook his head and snapped out of it "Yeah sure" he then turned to Crabbe and Goyle "You two stay with Pansy in the common room and get your homework from her"

Crabbe nodded with a grin "I just hope she wears what ever she was wearing last night"

Draco rolled his eyes at them as Pansy sat down sure enough wearing the same contraptions as the night before. The only difference, she was wearing a robe over it.

"Pansy why are you wearing that robe" asked Goyle

"McGonagall made me put it on. She said I was showing too much skin" she replied as she stuck out her chest "What do you think Dracie"

"What… um no"

"I knew you liked it Dracie" she said giving him a hug

Abby rolled her eyes at them and turned to Goyle and whispered "But you wish that was you"

Goyle nodded as he shoveled porridge in his mouth

"Disgusting" Abby mumbled to herself

"It's just too bad not everyone is blessed with the same assets as me" Pansy said directly to Abby

Abby looked down at her own chest and snapped "And not everyone else is cursed with your fat ass"

"At least I have one"

"Last time I saw it, it looked like you have five asses"

"Well Dracie likes it. Easier to grab"

Abby looked from Pansy to Draco and looked like she was about to be sick. Draco shook his head and mouthed "No I don't"

Abby didn't say anything as she helped herself to some toast

"What's wrong" asked Pansy "Finally realized that you are way out of your league?"

"I'm sorry did you say something" Abby asked "Because all I could hear was blah blah I'm a fat cow blah"

"You are so immature" said Pansy turning back to Draco "So I thought that we could work on homework until tonight when we could… you know"

Draco looked disgusted "Yeah sure whatever"

Abby left the table shortly followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy left almost thirty minutes later with Pansy attached to his arm. As soon as he reached the door he ran into Potter and Weasley

"Well look if it isn't scar head and the weasel" Malfoy smirked

"Watch your mouth Malfoy" Harry said glaring at Malfoy

"Oh no I don't want to make Potter mad. We all know how volatile and a bit crazy you are"

Harry raised his wand "Not using magic in the hallway are we Potter" said a slow voice behind Harry. Harry turned around and found himself face to face with Professor Snape "I think that will be fifteen points, from Gryffindor. Next time it will be detention as well"

Harry glared once more at Draco as he walked away "Dracie you are so cleaver" Pansy said squeezing Draco's arm until there was no feeling left

Snape looked over the two of them and walked away without another word. Pansy clung onto Draco the rest of the way to the common room. Draco left her in a chair as he went to his room. Pansy looked around and saw Abby sitting alone in a chair. She strutted over to her and got in her face

"Let's get a few things straight"

Abby looked at her with a mild expression on her face "And that would be"

"Stay away from Draco, He is mine"

"What"

"You heard me. We are going to be married, so you can just stop following him around like a sick puppy"

"I am the sick puppy"

"That's right. Even if I wasn't around, you wouldn't a shot in Knockturn alley"

"Is that so" Abby said getting to her feet and getting in Pansy's face

"Yeah. You are fouler than a mudblood"

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me"

"Oh it is on" Abby pushed Pansy to the side as she muttered a few words expanding Pansy's backside

Abby stormed up the stair to the boys side and walked into Malfoy's room with out knocking

"She is the foulest most horrid person I ever laid my eyes on" she screamed as her eyes were filling with tears

Murphy looked at Abby and slowly asked "are you ok"

"Where is Draco" Abby asked as tears were slowly falling down her cheek

"I think he went to the bathroom. He will be right back"

"Do you mind if I sit here and wait" she said with a sniffle

"Of course. So who is the foulest… what ever you said"

"Parkinson"

"Well yeah. What did she do?"

"She said I was fouler than a mudblood"

Murphy gaped at her "No she didn't"

Abby just nodded as she tried to hold in a sob. "I am a pureblood"

Murphy went over and gave her a hug. Draco walked in and said "So you can have anyone you want in here but I can't" Draco snapped

"Well she was actually looking for you" Murphy snapped back as Abby let out another sob

"What"

"Abby came looking for you, you twit"

Abby turned around at looked at Draco, the whites of her eyes were red but her eyes had turned turquoise.

"I didn't know I was unwelcome" Abby said as she turned to leave

Draco grabbed her hand "You know you are always welcome"

Murphy walked to the door "I think I am going to the common room"

"What happened" Draco asked

"Nothing I'm fine" Abby replied with a sniffle

"Bullshit"

"Parkinson was just being her foul self"

"Abby she is going to do whatever she can to get under your skin"

Abby didn't reply as she sat down on Crabbe's bed and crossed her arms across her chest. Draco sat down next to her

"It was pretty bad… wasn't it?"

"She said I was… she said I was fouler than a mudblood" Abby said as she let out a loud sob

"Oh shit. I am sorry"

Draco put his arm around Abby as she sobbed on his shoulder. He ten wrapped his other arm around her and embraced her. Abby eventually stopped crying

"Can I ask you a favor" she asked

"Don't tell anyone you were crying"

"Yeah. I don't want people to start to think I am turning into a Hufflepuff"

"Don't worry about it" Draco said as he kissed Abby on the forehead

Abby blushed a bit as she stood up. "Well I am going to go to the library, back corner past the restricted section" Abby made sure there were no tears on her face as she made her way to her dorm to get her book bag. She gathered her things and walked to the library luckily without running into Pansy. Abby took her usual seat and started working on a charms essay. About forty minutes later Draco joined her. They sat in silence for a few hours working on various essays. After Draco had finished a very boring Care of Magical creatures essay he put his quill down and stretched.

"Why are you taking that class" Abby asked as she finished up the last sentence in her Ancient ruins essay "Everyone knows it's complete rubbish"

"It is an easy subject"

"So easy you almost lost your arm two years ago" she asked with a wink

"I still have a scar. Do you want to see it" Draco asked his face lighting up

"Sure"

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed Abby his arm. There were three, two inch scars on his right forearm. Abby slowly ran her fingers along his scars, making the hair on his arm stand on end.

"Couldn't Madame Pomfrey make the scars go away" Abby asked examining the scars

"Yeah but father thought it would make a better case against the giant chicken if I had lasting proof. Besides I think they look cool"

"Yeah I like them"

Draco pulled his sleeve back down "So how much homework do you have left"

"I'm done. How about you"

"Just a charms essay left. But I think I will just copy Pansy's"

Abby didn't say anything and seemed to become quite interested in her pink quill.

"Can I ask you a question" Draco asked as he looked at the desk

"I guess so"

"Why didn't you ever want any friends?"

"You promise you won't tell a single soul"

"Sure"

"A few months after my mum died I learned that she had been poisoned. Her husband had given her a firewiskey spiked with something. I just figured that if I never had any friends I wouldn't ever trust anyone and go the same way as my mum"

"Wow. I guess I would do the same thing"

"Yeah. Well we better get going. Don't want to miss dinner"

Abby stood up and put all of her things in her bag. Draco followed suit, when Abby began to walk out Draco grabbed her hand. He gently pulled him toward her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Abby smiled as she touched her cheek

"What was that for" she asked

"Just cause"

Abby squeezed his hand and led him out of the library and to the Great Hall. They sat down next to each other. The sat in silence as they each helped themselves to pasta, smiling at each other ever so often. They had put this afternoons events out of their mind, until Pansy came walking in between Crabbe and Goyle. She stuck her chest out as she sat down between them.

"Dracie where have you been all afternoon. I was looking everywhere"

"Me… uh I was in my room. I wasn't feeling so well"

"Really, I went and checked there"

"I must have been in the bathroom. My stomach wasn't felling so well"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah…except well I didn't have time to finish my charm's essay"

"You can copy mine if you want"

"Thanks that would help a lot"

"And where have you been" she asked glaring at Abby

"In the Library"

A/N well another one done. I guess since no one has told me the story is shite I must be doing alright


	4. Songs about flying cows

Over the next few days Draco seemed to be avoiding Abby, much to Pansy's pleasure. Draco always made sure that he was seated in between Crabbe and Goyle. He had been so confused about Abby he thought the best thing to do was to just stay away from the situation. He had started to like Abby which scared him. So what was the problem? Draco was afraid Abby was only acting on the bet. How was he going to make sure? As he was sitting in the common room Wednesday an idea hit Draco. He ran up to his room to get a bit of parchment and a quill. When he returned he looked for Abby. He was looking in all the dark corners but couldn't find her. He ran to her room (In Slytherin house the boys can go in the girls' rooms) but she wasn't there. He returned to the common room and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. He was so agitated he even yelled at the Donovan twins (Seventh years who were said to be the best looking lads in he entire school) who were sitting by the fire place playing their guitars and singing as they did most nights.

"Can't you pipe down for a bit some of us are trying to study" Draco barked

"Piss off" said Damien "We all know you get your work from your girlfriend"

"She is not my girlfriend" Draco growled

"That's not what she says" Kelly said

"I don't give a shite about what she says" Draco snapped standing up and walking over to them "She is a lying cow"

"Finally caught on have you" said Abby who was sitting on Kelly's right side

"What are you doing over here?"

"I got sick of being ignored"

"Yes Malfoy, unlike some we appreciate a gem when we see one" Kelly said as he put his arm around Abby

"You get you filthy paws off her now"

"Why should he" snapped Abby "At least they appreciate having me around"

"Exactly, now piss off" said Damien as he strummed his guitar and started singing the song Draco had interrupted

Draco went back to sit between Crabbe and Goyle. He then bewitched his parchment to fold itself into a crane and fly over to Abby and land on her hand. Abby looked at it, shot Malfoy a nasty look and opened it; on it was written four tiny words… Bet's off. You win

Once Abby opened the parchment Draco went to walk up to his room, for once he didn't have his guard up and before he know what was happening Pansy had him pinned against the wall and her tongue practically down his throat. Abby stood up and drew her wand to hex Pansy, the thought that Draco had it coming for being such a prat. Instead she asked Kelly if she could see his guitar. Kelly gladly handed it to her. Abby strummed a C chord and started singing

He had everything

To her he was the king

But he didn't want her as his queen

But alas her magic finally worked

She now has him pinned against the wall

At this point everyone had realized that Pansy was snogging Draco, they all started to point and laugh

He cannot move

For her fat ass that he likes to grab is now in the way

So they snog

They snog,

Now everyone was singing along with Abby as they were laughing

They snog, they snog

They snog all night long

Will it lead to his bed?

Only if she has her way

But for now we all watch in horror

As they Snog

Abby strummed one last chord as everyone started to clap. Pansy hadn't noticed Abby singing and thought everyone was clapping for her and Draco finally getting together. She took a long bow as Draco ran up the stairs, he ran past his room and into the bathroom, in which he was sick about five times. He didn't dare go to his room where he knew Pansy would be waiting. So he fell asleep on the cold marble bathroom floor. At midnight someone shook him awake. He looked up and saw Damien Donovan looking down at him

"Come to tear me a bit more" Draco croaked

"No. I mean you were being a bit of a git and you did piss me off when you told us to stop. But no one deserves that thing to be all over them"

"I am glad you agree"

"So why are you asleep on the floor of the bathroom?"

"I can't go back to my room. I know Pansy is going to be there wanting to take things a bit farther"

"Well come on you can sleep on our floor tonight. I mean it is carpet so it will be a bit more comfortable" he said extending his hand to Draco and helping him up

"Thanks"

Draco followed Damien to his room. All the other occupants were already asleep. Damien cleared him a spot off on the floor and put a charm on it to make it softer. He then threw Draco an extra blanket as he crawled into bed.

The next morning at breakfast Draco was looking for Abby, who was sitting between the Donovans. She had dark circles around her eyes and her eyes looked bloodshot. Draco smiled when he saw this "Serves her right" he thought to himself as he helped him self to eggs and some bacon.

Draco went to charms and on his way to potions he saw the fourth year Gryffindors leave the dungeons but he didn't see Abby. As soon as he entered the dungeons he once again found Pansy glued to his side. Draco could help feel that Snape knew what had happened and he thought Snape acted as if it was Draco's fault. The entire class period he ignored Draco and told Pansy that her enlarging potion looked as if someone had thrown up into her cauldron, as he said this he looked at Draco.

Draco left class with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, which only seemed to get worse by the end of the day. His worse fears were confirmed when he got to the common room. Abby was sitting with the Donovan's singing along to a weird sister's song. He could help but notice that Abby had her arm around Kelly's neck. She was smiling more than Draco had ever seen before. He sat down next to Montague who seemed to be just as sad that Abby was sitting with Kelly.

"She was supposed to be with me this year" he said as Draco sat down "I figured you would be the one to ruin it for me. I didn't think Kelly would go down three years"

"You thought it would be me" Draco asked "Why"

"She told me that she liked you"

"Well she has a funny way of showing it" Draco remarked thinking of the night before

"Well ignoring her wasn't the brightest idea now was it?"

Draco was about to reply when he hear someone slam the portrait hole shut and stomp in to the common room. Draco looked over and saw that the culprit was none other than Pansy.

"Oh shit" he said to himself

Abby had just stood up and stretched when Pansy spotted her. She ran full speed at her and tackled her on the hard stone floor.

"You" screamed Pansy "Snape gave me a zero for the day and it is all your fault"

"It couldn't possibly be the fact that you are rubbish at potions" Abby breathed as she searched for her wand

"I know you are just jealous because I am dating Draco, and you are using Snape to get back at me"

"Rubbish" Abby finally found her wand "Epectralis Aviated" she said As Pansy flew twenty feet in the air and landed on the other side of the common room

Everyone rushed over to Abby who was still lying on the floor

"Abby are you ok" asked Draco who knelt on the floor next to her

"No I am not bloody alright" she snapped "I was just crushed by a flying cow"

She tried to sit up but grabbed her side and fell back down

"I think she has a few broken ribs" Damien said "We should take her to the hospital"

"I don't think we should move her" Montague said "Someone should go get Professor Snape"

"I'll do it" said Kelly as he stood up and ran out of the room

Crabbe went to get Abby a blanket. He carefully laid it on her. Goyle had gotten her a pillow and placed it under her head. Kelly returned five minutes later followed by professor Snape

"What happened here" Snape asked as he walked in. He looked at everyone surrounding Abby. He quickly walked over and looked at Abby with a look of shock and horror on his face "Montague tell me what happened"

"Well Parkinson kind of stormed into the room. When she saw Abby she ran over and tackled her, then yelled at her a bit. Then Abby got her wand and sent Parkinson flying across the room. I think she broke a couple of ribs"

Snape knelt next to Draco and looked over Abby. He decided it was best to put her in a full body bind. He then muttered a few words and Abby was lifted in the air as if she was being held up by invisible strings. He started to walk toward the door when Kelly said "Sir what about Parkinson. I think she got knocked out"

Snape looked at her who was in a pathetic clump on the floor "Crabbe, Goyle bring her to the hospital wing" Snape turned and walked out of the common room with Abby in front of him.

Crabbe and Goyle went over to Pansy. After a few failed attempts they finally managed to pick Pansy up and get her to the hospital. When they arrived Snape had already laid Abby down in a bed and was removing the body bind. Goyle dumped Pansy in the first bed he saw. Then Crabbe hap-hazardley threw her legs up on the bed.

"Any thing else professor" Goyle asked

"Will you please send Mr. Malfoy to my office and tell him I will be up there shortly"

Goyle nodded and walked with Crabbe back to the common room.

"What on earth has happened here" asked Madame Pompfrey

"It looks like Miss Parkinson tackled Miss Herrick and in self defense Miss Herrick sent Miss Parkinson flying across the room" Snape replied

"Oh dear"

Madame Pompfrey first woke Pansy up and checked her over and told her she was fine to return to her dormitory. She then went over to Abby; she quickly mended her broken ribs. She looked over Abby and found that she also had broken her left wrist while trying to break her fall, and she also had a mild concussion. Madame Pomfrey easily mended the bones and gave her a potion for her concussion. She told her that she would be fine but she wanted to keep her overnight. Snape said that he would inform all of the teachers of Abby absence.

"Are you alright" Snape asked

"Yeah. Parkinson better be glad that I am not going back to the dorm tonight"

"Control your temper. Trust me she will be punished accordingly"

"Good"

"By the way, not many people can do spells while they have concussions so good job"

"Thanks" she said semi grudgingly "Do I really have to stay here"

"Yes I want to make sure you are back to one hundred percent"

"Fine. Can you at least bring me some books to read?"

"Sleep tonight and I will make sure you have books by tomorrow"

"Ok good"

Snape waved and walked to his office. He walked in and found Draco sitting and looking very nervous "Calm down you aren't in trouble" he snapped

"Then why am I…"

"I thought we should have a little chat"

"Ok"

"Why didn't you or anyone else try to get Miss Parkinson off Miss Herrick?"

"It happened so fast"

"I see, I also think I should tell you that you need to stop playing with people's emotions. When that happens you tend to make your greatest enemies"

"Are you talking about Abby or Pansy?"

"I am just telling you in general. I would suggest that you have the strongest allies possible and possibly as many as you can"

"Yes Sir"

"Very good. Now go back and tell everyone that we are having a house meeting in five minutes and anyone who isn't there will earn themselves detention"

"Yes Sir" Draco said as he went to the common room

Snape entered and found everyone in his house sitting in the common room. Many people were in their pajamas and most were looking extremely puzzled. Snape looked at everyone and finally spoke

"I can not tell you how displeased I am that there was a fight in my house. We must stick together, if we want to remain the strongest house. Now you all know that times are changing and I don't feel the need to get into detail with you. But I want you all to remember you must keep your allies close at this time" Snape stopped and looked at Montague

"Do you know why we have always been the strongest house?"

"Because we don't have any mudbloods" he replied

"And we keep our friendships within our house. You always see Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs running around hand in hand. It takes power away from each individual house and makes them weak"

"Yeah it does" Kelly piped in

"So what I am telling you is band together. And I must say I wouldn't let word of what happened tonight spread throughout the school. If other houses find out that we are not united within our house, it will make us as weak as them. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded

"Good. Now I do not want to hear about any more rubbish, like what happened tonight, do I make myself clear"

Everyone nodded "Good" Snape looked over everyone and turned to leave

"He is right you know" Damien said "We can not become weak like the other houses"

"Right" said Montague "We need to pull our powers together and use them again the other houses"

"Yeah" everyone said in agreement

That night half the house fell asleep in the common room about ways to prove their superiority to the rest of the school. Draco did not join in the festivities he lay awake that night in his bed, running Snape's words through his head

The next morning Draco skipped breakfast and went to the hospital to visit Abby. Madame Pompfrey said that Abby needed her rest and that he should come back at lunch. Draco asked if he could leave a few books for Abby, Madame Pompfrey took them and promised that she would give them to Abby. When he returned again at lunch he was once again shooed away by Madame Pompfrey

"She has too many visitors right now" she told him "I think her entire house showed up"

"Can't I just se her for a few minutes" Draco pleaded

"No. She will be released this afternoon so just wait until then"

"But"

"No Mr. Malfoy. Rules are rules"

Draco opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and he turned to leave. Not having much of an appetite he walked o Transfiguration and took his seat. He took out a book and read until class started. After Care of Magical Creatures, Draco ran to the common room to look for Abby. She wasn't sitting in any chairs reading so he ran to her room; he banged on the door until someone yelled.

"Shut it, I will be there in a minute"

Draco stopped knocking immediately and a few minutes later Abby opened the door. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a cream colored sweater. Draco thought she was shorter than usual hen realized she was barefoot. She looked at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes"

Draco quickly ran his fingers through his hair "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"Well I survived"

"Well how are you feeling?"

"What do you want Draco?"

"Can't I check on a friend?"

"A friend, I am your friend" she asked

"Yeah"

"If I am your friend that where were you when she attacked me? Why was it that I had to find my wand while I could barley breathe, and with a concussion I had to eject her across the room. But where were you? Sitting with Montague talking about how I wasn't shagging either of you, am I correct"

"No"

"Oh so you weren't talking about me"

"Well Montague was"

"And you were just sitting there"

"Yeah"

"So then there was no reason you couldn't have helped me when she was on top of me crushing me"

Draco looked at the floor "No I guess not"

"Did you know that if I hadn't have gotten her off me when I did, Madame Pompfrey say two more minutes and my rib would have punctured my lung and I could have died"

"Seriously"

"Of course I am serious" Abby yelled as she started to cry "But did you try to help me NO!

"Abby I am sorry. What more do you want me to say"

Abby looked away as tears were streaming down her face

"Look you have no idea how sorry I am. I just happened so fast, one minute she was on top of you the next minute you had her flying across the room. I don't think many professors could have reacted that fast"

Abby looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Draco quickly took her hand and continued before she started to yell again

"Look I don't know what happened this week. I had to reason to ignore you like I did. To be honest I started to like you and that scared me. I have never liked someone like that before"

Abby looked up at him with a surprised look on her face

"Well you sure have a shit way of showing someone you like them"

"Well what about you. You made sure everyone saw Pansy take advantage of me" Draco said crossing his arms on his chest

"Well you deserved it. You were being a giant hairy git"

"I am not hairy"

"Well you were being a git"

"Fine I will give you that, but you still didn't have to sing about Pansy snogging you"

Abby couldn't help but laugh

"It wasn't funny"

"Don't give me that. You would have done the exact same thing if you were in my shoes"

"No I wouldn't have" Draco said slowly "I can't sing"

Abby looked at him and let out a soft laugh

"So do you accept my apology" asked Draco

"I guess so" Abby slowly said as she gave Draco a hug. Draco embraced her and didn't want to let go. He kissed her on the top of her head and Abby placed her head on his chest. Draco slowly slid his hands down he back and placed them in the back pockets of Abby's jeans. Abby looked up at him as he bent down and gently kissed her.

A/N there they finally kissed. Now will they become official? I will decide and let you know


	5. Time to mess with a few heads

After a few moments Abby pulled away, she looked up at Draco and smiled

"About time" she said with a wink

Abby walked into her room and put on a pair of shoes. She then walked to the common room. Draco followed her to the common room looking puzzled

"Where are you going" he asked once he finally caught up to her

"Dinner; I am starving, I haven't eaten anything all day" She said not slowing down on her way to the great hall. She sat down across from Goyle and started to pile mashed potatoes on her plate. Draco sat down next to her

"Don't we have to talk about things?"

Abby turned to him with an odd look on her face "Talk about what"

"I don't know, maybe whether or not we are a couple or not"

"Draco calm down" she said putting her hand on his shoulder "These things take time. And thinking about them that much is never a good thing"

"I just thought"

"What did I just tell you about thinking?"

Draco sat there trying to figure out what Abby had just said. He helped himself to some potatoes, he had just taken a bite when Montague came over and told Abby he had to talk to her. She followed him to the other end of the table, where she sat between Montague and Kelly. On the other side of the table were Damien and Murphy. Draco watched as they huddled together and spoke for almost twenty minutes. He talked to Crabbe and Goyle while he kept an eye on Abby, when she finally returned he turned to her looked her straight in the eye and growled "What the bloody hell what that about"

"Don't you get snotty with me" she snapped "I will tell you about it later, just not here"

Draco stood up, slammed his fork on his plate and stormed out of the great hall. As he walked out Weasley turned to Crabbe "What happened, did he finally realize that he is a giant prat?"

Abby instinctively took out her wand and was about to hex him when Snape walked up behind him "Was that name calling I heard Mr. Weasley? I believe that will be ten points" Snape said as he coolly walked away toward the head table.

Weasley turned to Harry and said "Why is he always around when I say something, but no one ever hears Malfoy insult me and my family"

Abby, Crabbe and Goyle all laughed at him

"You guys finished eating" she asked

They each grabbed a few éclairs and followed her to the common room. Abby looked everywhere but couldn't find Draco. She sat down next to Crabbe when Goyle turned to her. "Abby, me and Crabbe need to ask you a favor"

"What" she asked suspiciously

"Not here"

Abby followed them up to their room. She sat down on Draco's bed and waited for Goyle to close the door. He tried to get Murphy to leave but he refused "It is my room too" he said a few times. Goyle finally gave up and sat down on his bed. Abby raised her eyebrows at him

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Goyle glared at Murphy and whispered "I kind of have a crush on Pansy"

"YOU WHAT" screamed Murphy

"Shut your face Murphy"

Murphy had jumped off his bed and sat next to Abby looking extremely interested in the conversation. Abby crossed her legs and looked at Goyle

"Well I figured"

"Really"

"Well ever since you saw hr in that black contraption"

"Yeah it was nice"

Murphy crossed his legs just like Abby "Now Goyle, do you like her or just her chest"

"I don't… well I mean she has always been my friend"

"And you want me to help you get her" said Abby raising her eyebrows

"Yeah"

"Well Goyle I am not going to lie, if I help you I am going to have to use some trickery. Is that alright with you?"

"I guess so"

"Then if you are lucky, in time Pansy will start to like you"

"Wicked"

Abby turned to Crabbe "Now Crabbe, Goyle said you had something to ask me as well"

Crabbe looked from Goyle to Abby "Well I want a girlfriend"

"Do you want a girlfriend or just someone to snog?"

"Isn't that what a girlfriend is?"

Abby shook he head at him. "And you want me to help get you a girlfriend"

Crabbe nodded his head

"Do you care who it is"

"Well I want to date someone in our house"

"No shit Crabbe. Did you forget what Snape said" blurted out Murphy

Abby put her hand up to stop Murphy "Yes Crabbe it would be someone in the house"

"Well I'm not picky"

"Alright stay her for a second I will be back" Abby got up and walked to the Common Room. Murphy looked from Crabbe to Goyle then started at Goyle

"I still don't want Parkinson in here while I am in here"

"OK"

Abby returned and sat next to Murphy

"So before I help you I want to know what's in this for me"

"We will do whatever you want whenever you want" said Crabbe

"We can be very intimidating" said Goyle

"Alright" Abby slowly stood up and walked a few times in front of them "Crabbe, I don't know if you know this but Millicent has a crush on you. If you ask her she would defiantly got to the tea house with you tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yes. But what I want you to do is tonight, go to her and tell her that you think she is really pretty and have a crush on her. Then ask her if she wants to meet up with you at the tea house tomorrow. Then tomorrow after the tea house ask her to be your girlfriend"

"She is pretty; I want to crush her at the tea house tomorrow" he repeated "Got it"

"NO!" Abby practically shouted "Concentrate now. Go down to the common room. Find Millicent, tell her she is pretty. With me so far"

Crabbe nodded "Tell he you have a crush on her, then ask her if she wants to meet you at the tea house tomorrow"

"Crush her at the tea house"

"No, for Merlin's sake Crabbe. Come with me" she said as she grabbed Crabbe's hand "Stay here" she said to Goyle

Crabbe followed Abby to the common room, she walked over to Millicent "Millicent can I talk to you for a minute" she asked

Millicent looked from Abby to Crabbe then nodded; she followed Abby to one of the darker corners. "What's up" she asked trying not to sound too excited

Abby whispered "You know my friend Crabbe, right"

Millicent looked at him and nodded

"Well he keeps telling me that he thinks you are really pretty and he has a crush on you"

"Really" she squealed

"Yeah but her was too nervous to tell you, so he asked me to. Also he was wondering if you wanted to meet up with in Hogsmade tomorrow and maybe go with him to the Tea Room"

Millicent jumped up and embraced Abby in a hug, that almost crushed her "Yes, of course I will"

"Alright great. We will be at the Three broomsticks for awhile, so you can come find us there" Abby said once Millicent had let go of her "And don't worry I will make sure he looks presentable"

Millicent gave her another bone crushing hug "Oh Thank you Abby. I knew you couldn't possibly be as horrid as Pansy says you are"

Abby finally escaped from her hug "Well I am glad to help out a friend" she said with a very convincing smile. Now if you will excuse me I better go give Crabbe the good news"

Abby walked to Crabbe, she told him that he officially had a date for tomorrow. Crabbe did a mini dance until Abby made him go back upstairs.

"Crabbe don't ever let me see you dance again" Abby said once they were back in the room

"So" asked Murphy

"I have a date" said Crabbe starting his dance again

Abby shook her head at again. Goyle cleared his throat "What about me" he asked

"Well, I can't promise that she will snog you tomorrow… but in time. Tomorrow during breakfast just follow my lead, and what ever you do don't disagree with me at all. Got it"

"Sure"

"Alright good. Now if this is going to work at all we are going to have to make sure that you two look presentable tomorrow." Abby walked over to their wardrobes and rummaged through their clothes. For Crabbe she picked out a black sweater and dark blue jeans. For Goyle she picked a white shirt to wear under a black jacket, with a pair of jeans "So wear these with your house cloaks and scarves. Don't forget to shower and brush your teeth. Got it"

They both nodded at her when Malfoy stormed in the room

"What planning something else you can't tell me about" he snarled at Abby

Abby looked at him and crossed her arms "You know if you would stop being such a prat people might tell you things"

"I am not being a prat" he said crossing his arms and glaring at her "You just are keeping secrets from me"

"No I am not. And stop being such a girl"

"If you aren't keeping secrets then why won't you tell me what you were talking about with Murphy and Montague and the Donovans?"

"We were talking about a way to get in weasel's head during the quidditch match"

"If that's all you were talking about then why couldn't you tell me at dinner?"

"Because McGonagall was standing behind you"

"Oh" said Draco sounding defeated "Well then what are you doing in here"

"Helping out Crabbe and Goyle"

"They didn't ask my help"

"I wonder why; maybe because you are being a giant git. Or maybe they needed a girls help, although if that is the case they could ask you, because right now you are being a girl"

Draco glared at her like he was going to hit her

"Why you"

"Don't even start with me" she said getting in his face "You brought this on yourself"

"I brought it on"

"That's right"

"You are the one who didn't want to talk about me and you"

"Ever think that maybe it was because I can't figure you out and I don't really need to put myself in a situation to get hurt" Abby glared at him then turned to Crabbe and Goyle, if you need anymore help I'll be in my room otherwise, I will see you at breakfast" She shot Draco one more look then walked out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that all about" asked Murphy

"She is such a… a… I don't know something bad" Stammered Draco

"Well what happened" asked Goyle

Draco laid down on his bed "Well I apologized to her. Then we kissed. I asked her if we needed to talk about us. She said no, and told me not to think about it too much, or some rubbish like that. Then she goes and keeps secrets from me and bites my head off"

Murphy let out a snort "Got something to say" snapped Malfoy

"You messed up mate"

"What are you talking about?"

"You did exactly what she was afraid you would do"

Draco sat up and glared at him "You think this is my fault"

Murphy didn't say anything

"Maybe I should just go snog the hell out of Pansy. That would piss her off" Draco thought

Goyle let out a small whimper that he quickly turned into a cough

"Yeah that's smart, piss her off even more" said Murphy "Then you won't ever have a chance with her"

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that if her piss her off much more, you will push her directly into the arms of Kelly Donovan"

"She wouldn't"

"She did last time"

"Shit" Draco slowly put his face in his hands "I have to apologize again don't I" he asked Murphy

"You better"

Draco slowly stood up and walked to Abby's room. He walked down the stairs when he heard Abby telling someone off. "No I am not going to sleep with you. Honestly if you were any thicker you would be going backwards"

Draco waited a few minutes and saw Montague walk past him. He slowly walked to Abby's door and knocked

"How many times do I have to tell you No" she yelled

Draco knocked again and Abby finally opened the door "Oh it's you" she left the door open and walked back in her room. Draco followed and shut the door behind him.

"So what did you come to accuse me of this time" she asked as she sat on her bed and started to take off her shoes

"I wanted to apologize"

"What"

"You were right I was being a giant prat. I was just mad, I guess I like you a lot and I want more than friendship, but I have no idea what you want or anything like that"

"Ok seriously Draco, you need to stop being so sensitive; it is really getting annoying. Also you need to think about what you say before you say it. It is really going to get you in trouble if you can't control your emotions. It is a weakness, showing that much emotion"

"Well you say stuff that gets you in trouble too"

"No I don't I say things that gets under people's skin, thus making them extremely emotional and they end up saying things they regret. It is all about power"

"So what that is all you care about…Power"

"No Draco that is not all I care about but it is a very handy thing to have" she stood up and walked over to him "I know your father has made that quite clear to you"

Draco moved close to Abby "My father has made that quite clear. He also said I need to take control of my life and do whatever I must to get exactly what I want"

"Another important thing many people over look"

Draco slowly brushed a piece of hair out of Abby's eyes

"But one must make sure they are not trying to take advantage of someone with powers greater than their own"

"But combining their powers can only make the two of them stronger"

Abby quickly took a step back "the Dark Lord never shared his power"

"He shared his protection, which is part of his power"

"But everyone answers to him"

"That's because No one is as powerful as he is"

Draco quickly pulled Abby in and kissed her with all of his might. Abby pulled away after a few minutes

"I hope you don't expect me to go to the tea house with you. It is so tacky"

Draco didn't answer her quickly kissed her again. After a few minutes the kissing turned into snogging. After a bit there was a knock on Abby's door.

"What" she called

Goyle walked in and looked panicked "Abby I don't know how I should wear my hair tomorrow"

"Why don't you just comb it" she suggested

"Good Idea" he said as he turned and walked out the door. Abby went and sat on her bed, Draco quickly followed "What was that about"

"Goyle wants a girlfriend" she said as she lay down with her feet hanging off the side of her bed.

Draco lay down next to her "So that's what they were talking to you about, getting girlfriends"

"Well I think they just want someone to snog" she said as she stretched causing her sweater to rise up and show her belly, on it Draco noticed a tattoo of a snake. Draco quickly sat up to examine it. Abby quickly pulled her sweater down so he couldn't see it anymore

"What was that" he asked

"Nothing" she replied looking away

"No that was defiantly something" he said as he tried to look at it again. Abby quickly slapped his hand. When he tried again Abby grabbed his tie and pulled him within two inches of her face "In time you will learn"

"Fine" he said as he lay back down next to her

"You are really nosy" she told him

"You have way too many secrets"

"It makes life more interesting that way"

"You never cease to keep me guessing"

"But it makes things more interesting now doesn't it"

"Well yeah I guess so"

Abby rolled over and quickly kissed Draco

"Told you"

"I guess you did"

Abby gave him one last kiss "Now I need to get some sleep if I am going to help Crabbe and Goyle"

"Do you need my help?"

"I might tomorrow. I'll let you know"

Abby stood up and walked to the door; she turned around and saw that Draco was still lying on her bed. She went back over and pulled him so he was sitting up "Come on I'm serious"

"Can't I just stay here tonight" he asked with a smirk

"No. Now get up"

Draco finally stood up and followed Abby to the door. He kissed again before she was able to push him out of the door. Draco whistled all the way to his dorm

The next morning Abby showered and got dressed. She started to walk to the Great Hall but found Crabbe and Goyle waiting for her at the top of the stairs

"We just thought we would walk you to breakfast" said Goyle

"How nice" said Abby with a cough, it smelled as if both Crabbe and Goyle bathed in cologne "How much cologne did you two put on this morning?"

"A fair amount" replied Crabbe sniffing himself

With a cough and a wave of her wand Abby took away a good amount of the cologne and make it possible to breathe around them. She walked with them to the Great Hall she sat down next to Crabbe and started to help herself to a waffle, out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy walking toward them, she leaned over and started to whisper to Crabbe and Goyle

"Are you ready Goyle" she asked

"I think so"

"Good follow my lead"

Just as Abby suspected Pansy sat down and stuck her nose in everyone else's business

"What are you talking about" she asked Crabbe

"This has nothing to do with you" Abby snapped

Pansy sat down but made sure to listen to every word

"So I was talking to Murphy last night" Abby started "And Draco told him, that dating his best friends would make him more jealous than anything else. And ignoring him would just make him even more jealous"

At this Pansy's ears perked up. Abby pretended not to notice and continued "And Crabbe I know you were planning on asking out Millicent today, so I was wondering if you would pretend to date me Goyle" she asked with a wink

"Yeah sure I guess so"

"Brilliant" Abby sat back down and ignored Pansy as usual. As soon as Draco walked up Abby left with out saying anything

"I hate it when she does that" said Draco watching Abby walk away

Draco grabbed two pieces of toast and without another word he walked back to the common room, once inside he walked over to Abby

"What is wrong with you? I thought we were fine after last night"

"Sit down and lower your voice" she snapped

"I was just helping Goyle; I came up with the plan last night. I told Pansy… well indirectly that Murphy told me that ignoring you makes you really jealous"

"Well it kinda does"

"Huh. Well anyways I told made it sound like I wanted to date Goyle and ignore you to make you jealous"

"You want to date Goyle"

"No. You can be so thick sometimes"

"Look to help Goyle I have to make it seem like I am ignoring you"

"But you really aren't?"

"No"

"How long are you going to keep this up for?"

"Depends"

"But what about Hogsmade?"

"We will see" she said with a wink "Wait remember how you wanted to help last night"

"Yeah"

"Well just get pretend to get really mad when I ignore you and when I pay attention to Goyle"

"I don't think I will have to pretend" he muttered to himself

"Good" Abby said standing up "Better go get ready for Hogsmade" Abby walked away and Draco stormed up the stairs. He hastily put on his cloak and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Once Crabbe and Goyle were ready he walked with them to where Filtch was checking people. Abby met up with them and immediately grabbed Goyle's arm. Draco gritted his teeth and made it very obvious he was not happy with Abby ignoring him. Less than a minute after Abby arrived; Pansy came wearing her new favorite outfit. She quickly walked past Draco and gave a big smile to Goyle. Once they were at Hogsmade Crabbe suggested that they go to the Three Broomsticks. Abby went and got them drinks, when she went back to the table Pansy was attached to Goyle's side. She had removed her cloak and made sure Goyle could see down her top.

"I was sitting next to Goyle" Abby told Pansy through gritted teeth

"Well he would rather sit by me right now" she said leaning closer to Goyle

Abby took a seat between Crabbe and Malfoy; she quickly turned to Crabbe and asked "So are you going to ask Millicent to be your girlfriend today?"

"Yeah maybe while we are at the tea house" he replied with a shrug

"You two are going to the tea house" asked Pansy

"Yeah, I asked her last night"

"Oh brother" Draco said rolling his eyes

Pansy turned to Goyle "Gregory maybe we could go to the tea house as well. I have always wanted to go"

Goyle turned bright pink "If you want to"

"Oh I do" said Pansy

"But" Abby started, making sure she looked like she was about to cry

"Well it looks like Gregory and I have a date for today" Pansy said getting up and putting her cloak on "Shall we Gregory?"

Goyle jumped up from his chair knocking over his butterbeer

"If you get bored with her" Abby started shooting Pansy a nasty look "You know where to find me"

"Oh believe me he will not be bored" Pansy snapped leading Goyle out the door

As they left Millicent walked over to Crabbe "Hello Vincent" she said shyly

"Hi Millicent" he said jumping up from his chair "I'll see you two around" he said with a wave

"That was a lot easier than I thought" Abby said

"Does that mean you are going to stop ignoring me?" he asked

"Until I run into Pansy again"

"Well let's get out of here and look around"

Abby followed Draco outside; they walked down the main road to Honeydukes. They each loaded up on sweets and headed off to Zonkos. Abby bought a few jokes and sat down on a bench.

"What else is there to do in Hogsmade" she asked

"Tea room" Draco suggested

"You wish" she said with a smirk "I know… shrieking shack"

"I don't know" Draco said sounding a little scared "I have been there so many times, it gets a bit boring after a while"

"Nice cover. I know you think it's haunted"

"No I don't"

Abby stood up and started walking toward the shrieking shack "Sev told me the story"

"What story" he asked trying to catch up with her

"You had some mud thrown at you, and then you screamed like a girl, and then saw Potty's head"

"I did not scream like a girl" he protested

Abby slowly stopped in front of the shack. She leaned on the fence twenty feet in front of the shack itself. After five minutes Draco stood next to her

"Well we saw it. Pretty horrid, let's go"

"Don't be such a Hufflepuff" she said "It's not haunted"

"How do you know?"

"Sev told me. When Lupin was in school he would go to the shrieking shack to transform"

"Really"

"Yeah. But you never know some ghosts could have moved in since then"

"I doubt it"

"Well this is boring let's go back"

"You know we still have time to make it to the tea room" he said with a wink

Abby grabbed his scarf and led him back in town. He coughed loudly as they walked past the tea room. Abby abruptly stopped. She forced him to look in the tea shop where he saw Millicent all over Crabbe and Pansy and Goyle glued together. Draco looked as though he was going to be ill

"Do you really want to go in there" she asked

"Not anymore" he said still looking ill

"Good"

Draco took on last look at the tea shop and followed Abby back to the common room and then to her dormitory

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked taking off her cloak

"I just don't think that it is very fair that I get ignored all day"

"Oh poor baby"

"I think I should get a reward for being so good, and going along with things even though I got the short end of the stick"

"Oh you do. So does that mean every time I get the raw deal I get rewarded too?" she said raising her eyebrows

"If you want" he replied putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him

"Actually if you think about it, I saved your neck today so technically I should be rewarded"

"How did you save my neck" he demanded

"Well I got Pansy off your back and snogging someone else. So I think that deserves the best reward of all"

"I agree" said Draco kissing Abby

For the next few weeks Abby rarely saw Crabbe or Goyle, who could usually be found snogging their new girlfriends. Draco rarely saw them outside of class and quidditch practice. Now that the big match was coming Quidditch practice was being held every night. During practice Abby was left with the task of making a song that would get inside weasel's head during the game. After the team picked the official song Abby was asked to make badges for the whole house to wear. Abby decided that the task was too mundane for her liking so she enlisted in Millicent and Pansy. One night during practice Abby walked up to them

"Hey Millicent and Pansy" she said

"Hi Abby" said Millicent

"I have a giant favor to ask you" she said sweetly

"And why would we help you" snapped Pansy

"Well I was just thinking since you two are dating two players on the quidditch team"

"That's right we are dating them and you aren't"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to help out the team"

"Of course we want to support our boyfriends" replied Millicent beaming

"I was just hoping that you could make the "Weasley is our king" pins" asked Abby

"Ohh that sounds like fun" replied Millicent

"Brilliant. Well then I will just leave you two in charge" she said as she went to read a book

Finally the day of the big match came. Every Slytherin was sporting their own "Weasley is our King" pin. The Donovans had taught the entire house the song Abby wrote. Pansy had insisted on being able to lead the chant. Abby didn't protest because she didn't want the teachers to know the song was hers. As Abby walked with the rest of her house to the match she was pulled aside by professor Snape. She stood off the side as she waited for everyone to pass.

"What's up" she asked

"I just want to tell you, I received a letter from Lucius Malfoy this morning. Draco has been telling him about you and Lucius very much wants to meet you"

"Really"

"Yes. Now remember that the Malfoys are good allies to have"

"Yeah, I know, they have much power don't take them for granted. You told me before"

"That's because it is very important. But I also want you to make sure you do not play any of your power games with him"

"I wont if he doesn't"

"You will not play your games with him. You can play your games with someone in front of him. But do not play your games with him"

"Fine"

"Good. I am going to tell you something that you will not tell anyone"

"Of course"

"What you have to understand about Lucius, he once was one of the strongest death eaters, so for a while now he has believed that he has more power than he actually does have. But he does have a great deal of power"

"So he has an inflated head"

"Well he believes he has more power than he does. But most people don't know that he no longer is as powerful as he once was. So in a way he is still quite powerful, as you know, having people scared is in itself a very powerful thing"

"I know that is why I have made sure that people are scared of me"

"Exactly. But I just want you to make sure you do not try to overpower Lucius that would be one of the biggest mistakes you could make"

"I see"

"Well we better get to the match" Snape said as he led Abby outside

By the time they were outside Slytherin was already up twenty to nothing. All Slytherins were singing "Weasley is King". Almost as soon as Abby had taken her seat Potter had caught the snitch right in front of Draco

"Shit" she said to herself

Almost instantly the Slytherins fell silent as the Gryffindor section erupted. The Slytherin quickly emptied the stands as most blamed Malfoy. Abby waited until all the Gryffindors had left. She walked back to the common room where Montague was complaining loudly about Draco

"The bloody snitch was right in front of his nose" he said loudly

"Montague calm yourself" Abby said as she strolled over

"Where is Malfoy? Too ashamed to come back to the common room"

"He is in the hospital wing"

"Why"

"Well while you all were running away like a bunch of whinny babies, Malfoy just got Potter and the Weasley twins kicked off the team"

"How do you know?"

"I have my resources"

"Well if he got them kicked off the team why is he in the hospital wing?"

"They attacked him. Madame Pompfrey is fixing him up. Then I am guessing Umbridge will check on him"

"Oh"

"So it looks like you should stop blaming him for your loss. And perhaps just figure out how you are going to win your next three matches"

"But it was his fault"

Abby quickly got in his face "We must stand together as a house. Or have you forgotten what Snape said"

"No I have not forgotten"

"Good"

Abby turned on her heels and went down to her dormitory.

A/N alright another one done


End file.
